Aang's Match
by Gorillalady13
Summary: Its been four years after the war and everyone in the group is either married or dating someone.Exept Aang. When he goes to an arena with Teo and Toph he found something he never expected...Rain. Rain is just a troublemaking rogue until she meets Aang. Rain is special and is just as tough as Toph so this could be a very strange story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer i dont own avatar the last airbender or any of the characters in the show!_**

**_It_** was four years after the 100 year war and Aang was sitting in the coartyard of the fire nation palace was thinking about if anyone knew he was here yet and what he was going to do after the teams little 'reunion'. Katara being Firelady always made a big deal about the get together and had a ball inviting anyone who wished to came with Teo from Ba Sing Sae and Sokka came with Suki from Kyoshi Island. Aang you could say was still a nomad at 16 years of age spending time anywear he could land appa.

"Twinkletoes!" he heared Toph yell. Aang stood up quickly before he was pummeled by a grinning Toph. "It's been a full year since I've beat you up Twinkletoes,"

"Missed you too Toph!" Aang said cheerfully.

"Toph you told me you'd wait!" Teo was rolling his eyes as he was walking through the door.

"Sorry but I found Twinkletoes," Toph shrugged and punched Aang in the arm.

"I'm actually not surprised that you were the first to find me Toph. Are Sokka and Suki here yet?"Aang smiled at Teo and Tophtwo had their arms around each others waists.

Toph smirked "I'm not surprised either,"

"No I don't think so. There was a storm near Kyoshi so they might be a dayfor two late," Teo explained

"Do you really want to fight me!" the man yelled.

Rain loved taunting men especially ones who thought they could beat her in spar." Yes actually I do so I'll see you tonight at the arena," she crossed her arms in contentment. Rain always had an ability to pick fights.

She put her broadswords back on her back and sheathed her dagger. "This should be fun," she thought to herself smirking and walking away.


	2. Chapter 2

"I haven't seen you in forever Aang at least not since the wedding!"Katara was just excited as Aang. Aang was saddend by Zuko and Katara's wedding but he was happy if Katara was. "Missed you too Katara," the old gang minus Sokka and plus Teo was sitting in the courtyard.

"Hey Twinkletoes do you want to go to the Arena with me and Teo later?"Toph asked.

"I don't know,"Aang replied reluctantly.

"Isn't that one of those places where guys who think their tough go when someone steals their lunch money? If the awnser is yes then I'm in!"Katara slapped Zuko's arm playfully."What I like watching idiot guys fight just as well as the next person," Zuko smiled and shrugged.

"See Sparkys got the idea!" Toph exclaimed."Ok so everyone who's going to the Arena meet here at ten,"

"Are you sure you should go out that late in such a bad neighborhood?"Katara asked worriedly.

"Sweetness we'll be fine. There is no way anyone would be able to take me, Teo, Aang, and, Sparky!"Toph crossed her arms knowing she'd won that battle.

"If you were going to leave at ten I'd go get ready soon it's already I'm going to bed I was planning the ball before you got here and that very tiring work. Goodnight everyone!"Katara called cheerfully as she walked toward the royal chaimbers.

"Katara's right we better go get ready I think we may need to go in disguise."Zuko commented.

"I agree wouldnt want anyone to stop fighting because the Avatar and the almighty Fire Lord came to watch."Toph said and stood up. Teo followed as Toph left the room.

That left Aang alone. How would he disguise himself? He could use Appa's hair like the old days or he could get that old scratchy wig that he wore back when he was Kuzon. In the end he decided on the wig it would seem more convincing that way.

"Sun Shine Sun Shine!" Rain loved it when the crowd called her fighting name. She picked her name because it was ironic her name being Rain and all. She hadn't appeared in the ring yet. She needed to go to the locker room to change into her fighting outfit. She was in her scratchy commoners outfit. Her image had her wear a yellow shirt that was more like a loose sports bra. Her pants were just black capri sweats. She put her long hair up in a was ready to take anything that came at her.

The journey to the Arena was pleasant at first but as they got further Aang started wondering if this was a good was silent the way there and when they heard chanting they knew they were close.

"There it is!"Toph said excitedly when she pointed to a building was stone and had light streaming out of they got closer they realized what the crowd was chanting."Sun Shine Sun Shine"

"Who do you think Sunshine is?"Zuko thought outloud.

"Maybe he's that guy," Aang said pointing to a large man in the ring.

"I don't think Sunshine is a guy,"Toph said just as a girl with black hair and a fist in the air came threw a tunnel.


	3. Chapter 3

The girl that stepped out of the tunnel was gorgeous. Aang thought so anyway. Apparently Zuko did too because he straightened up when she glanced their direction.

"I found some seats!" Toph yelled over the all followed Toph to an empty row about three rows from the ring.

"Are you ready to see a good fight?"the girl asked the crowd. The audience responded with a loud roar. "Ya me to. It's a shame we won't get to see one!" that got the crowd going. Both of the benders in the ring got in their stances.

"That girl sure knows how to trash talk,"Toph stated.

The man known from the other fans as Crush struck first. It looked like she was going to get hit by the flames but at the last second she just turned and watched the fire fly past her. She didn't fight back but dodged every time at the last second making the Crush very eventually started giggling and slid easily under and between his legs gently blowing on his ankles. When she stood up there was a moment when he growled at her and tried to strike again but she did a flip over the flame. She blew him a kiss but when she did it was flames that came from her mouth. The odd thing was he wasn't moving he just stood there. And when the flames got close to him he just unconscious that is. 'Sunshine' put her foot on the mans chest in victory.

Aang looked over and saw his friends cheering for the girl apparently missing what had the girl slid under him and blew on his ankles she froze his feet to the ground.

"Sadly after this victory I must leave before this fool wakes or he might just want a rematch!" she called to her many fans. Her fans replied with boos andtells of waved and ran down the tunnel.

"Ive got to go talk to her," Aang simply told his friends.

"Why?" they chorused back.

"I'll explain later," he ran to the tunnel where the girl ran while talking back to his friends.

When she got to the locker room she quickly found her bag and went into a stall. As she was getting back into her clothes she heard footsteps in the locker room."whose there?" she called.

The voice that replied wasn't farmillier"I need to talk to you," came the reply. It was a boy about her age when she came out of her stall she got a closer look at him.

"Did Crush send you?"she asked suspiciously.

"no" he awnsered

"then I guess I have no obligation to talk to you or burn you,"she said calmly.

"may I speak to you about your bending skills?" he questioned more

"You may not do anything but walk me out," she said

"Ok. But I have some questions for you," he said simply.

"If your with the police your begging for death right now,"she glared at him.

"Good thing I'm not then," he smirked at her toughness. When they got into the alley he asked his first question."How did you freeze him to the ground?"When he asked that question her eyes bugged out and she turned around and she ran a man who stepped out of the shadows caught her and practically dragged her back to the first boy.

"Zuko what are you doing?" he asked her captive.

"Helping," he said simply."Awnser his question," that comment was directed towards her.

"I'm not saying anything until you stop man handleing me," she said in disgust

"You promise not to run?"the first one. She reluctantly man let go and stepped back. "Awnser my question" he commanded.

"it's a long story and if Im not mistaken the one behind me is the new and improved Fire Lord,"she said emotionlessly. "I don't know who you are and why would I tell you about me?" she continued."and if you both don't back the fuck up I'm going to burn you." she finally smirked telling the men that she wasn't afraid. When she formed the fire ball in her hand every thing went black.


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you do that for?" Aang screamed at Zuko.

"I panicked! She looked like she was going to burn you!"Zuko was freaking out with a trained fighter in his arms.

"So you hit her with a board?" Aang was normally the calm one but he was freaking out more than Zuko."We have to take her with us," Aang was trying to calm down.

"What! We can't do that what will the others say!"Zuko threw his palm against his face.

"It doesn't matter what the others say! What if she's hurt!"Aang yelled.

"Ok lets go," Zuko cradled the unconcious girl carefully."Grab her bag it might have something she needs in it,"

"Good idea," said Aang picking up the bag. "What do you think's in here?" Aang asked while walking towards the palace. In all it took about 20 minutes to walk to the arena.

"I don't know check,"Zuko said nonchalantly

"What if shes got like a bra or something in there ?"he asked

"Then don't open it,"Zuko shrugged making sure the girl didn't jerk around.

The bag was practically torturing Aang. It was too heavy to be just clothes. He played with the zipper trying to decide if he should open it or he opened the bag it was just her fighting costume. No it was too heavy to have just clothes."Ahhhh!" Aang found the bra he was afraid of but he also found another he opened it he almost dropped the bag.

"What you find undies?" Zuko loved teasing Aang.

"I found two Broadswords and a watertribe dagger,"Aang was completely confused.

"Why does she need weapons if she can bend two elements."Zuko looked at the girl. She seemed so helpless. But the truth was she was probably more dangerous than Azula.

"I have no clue," Aang said. "She seems so.. I don't know innocent." Aang moved a stray piece of hair from the girls face.

"Ya when she's unconcious!"Zuko returned.

"Ya but she is really pretty," he said wondered if Zuko thought the same but didn't want to say so."Wait Zuko. Did you remember her eyes?" he asked him.

"Uh no why?" Zuko raised an eyebrow at Aang.

"I do and they weren't a normal fire nation color," he looked at her again this time more closely.

"What color were they?" Zuko was finally getting instrested in Aang's blathering.

"Blue. Her eyes were blue," He said calmly.

"Are you sure? There's the palace get some sleep I'm going to put her in a guest room."Zuko yawned.

"Here I'll take her."Aang put his arms out in front of him."I'll put her in the empty room next to mine."

"Ok. We'll explain in the morning."Zuko gently handed her to Aang and left for his chambers.

"I'll take care of you," he whispered in the girls carried her into the room next to his and layed her on the bed. What had he gotten himself into? He pulled the covers over her and put her bag at the end of the bed.

He walked to his bedroom just wanting to solve the mystery of the girl.


End file.
